Por amor
by Olenkita
Summary: Hinata quiere que Naruto desmuestre que de verdad la ama, pero Naruto aún no puede olvidar a Sakura, quien volvera de su viaje a poner en duda los sentimientos de Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Ya era de día, hubiera deseado quedarse mas tiempo durmiendo pero tenía obligaciones que cumplir, y no se podía dar el lujo de seguir durmiendo pensaba un joven de ojos azules y de cabellera rubia, quien se disponía a levantarse de su cama.

-Quédate un rato más- le dijo una joven de ojos perlados y de cabello azulado, mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda - Te tengo una sorpresa

-Hinata… tengo una junta muy importante a las 9- añadió mirándolo seriamente, pero cambio de semblante cuando vio que su novia se puso triste- bien pero que sea rápido

No pudo evitar sonreír y darle un pequeño beso en sus labios- Ya aguarda aquí – dijo mientras iba a su armario a recoger un paquete que estaba envuelto y con una pequeña cinta.

-Veamos que es lo que me regalo mi "bebita"- dijo mientras comenzaba abrir el regalo con mucha "delicadeza" quedando los trozos de papel en el frío suelo, vio una casaca de color marrón y con un bordado de color naranja donde decía naruto, en sus labios se formo una "o" perfecta de la sorpresa.

-¿No te gusto? … - su mirada entristeció y dio un pequeño suspiro – lo vi en la tienda y me pareció perfecta para ti y después le borde tu nombre para que pareciera…

-¡Me encanta!- la corto de golpe haciendo que Hinata lo mirara en silencio por un rato y después de haberlo asimilado de tiro encima de él y lo beso.

-Sabía que te iba gustar-

-Ahora si vamos a desayunar se me hace tarde para mi junta-

-Bien, voy a preparar el desayuno mientras te bañas – le dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina pero unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura impidiendo que siguiera su camino-Naruto, se te va a ser tarde para tu junta –

- Hinata que tal si nos bañamos juntos – le susurro muy cerca de sus oídos haciendo que su calido aliento chocara contra la piel de Hinata haciéndola sonrojar

- ¡No!- le dijo fuertemente mientras se soltaba de Naruto – Tienes que llegar temprano a tu junta.

Naruto se dirigió a tomar su baño con un puchero, mientras Hinata reía mientras preparaba el desayuno…

Ya después de haber terminado de tomar su baño se dirigió a la cocina donde Hinata la esperaba con el desayuno servido, y con una bandita en su mano.

-¿Que paso Hinata?- le dijo mientras agarraba su mano y tenia una pequeña quemadura

- No pasa nada fue algo sin importancia- le dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa.

_~~~~~~0~~~~~~_

-Naruto… te amo…- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos esperando respuesta alguna, pero lo único que recibió fue una risa nerviosa, ella sabia que él la amaba pero quería escucharle decirlo cuanto la amaba, que lo demostrara, pero también sabia que él aun no estaba preparado y ella lo **esperaría.**

-etto… ya me voy, recuerda que tengo una junta con los Uchiha- evadió el tema

Dio un gran suspiro siempre era lo mismo siempre cambiaba de conversación evitando decirle lo que ella ya hace tiempo había querido escuchar- No te preocupes, yo me voy sola –

- Hinata, eres la mejor – dijo mientras se despedía con un pequeño beso, dejando a Hinata sola y preguntándose si había hecho lo correcto en quedarse con Naruto o hubiera sido mejor regresar con su familia a Japón. No pudo evitar derramar una lágrima, y salir corriendo a su trabajo, ya que sabía que sus niños la estarían esperando impacientes. Y ojala que Naruto no se halla **olvidado**.

_~~~~~~0~~~~~~_

-Hinata-sensei mi papá me va a llevar a su concierto- decía un niño no más de 10 años, de ojos verdes y de cabellera azul

-Que bueno Ginta-chan – le sonrió de una manera muy dulce haciendo sonrojar al niño – Y quien más va estar apoyándome – dijo mientras todos sus alumnos comenzaban a gritar, diciendo que no faltarían para nada al concierto de su profesora favorita.

-Hinata-sensei ¿va ir su **amigo** Naruto-sama?-

Su mirada entristeció pero siguió sonriendo – Espero…- suspiro por inercia, acaso naruto faltaría al día mas importante de su vida, sabía que el concierto era una gran oportunidad para que se le habrá muchas puertas, por eso quería que el estuviera presente para que la apoye y le todos los ánimos que de seguro iba a necesitar…

_Era un día muy caluros, Hinata y Naruto, ambos se encontraban sentados en la banca de un parque, mientras conversaban muy felices_

_-Naruto-kun no te olvides de mi concierto- _

_-¿Concierto?-_

_-¡Naruto-kun! Acaso te olvidaste, te lo repetí muchas…-_

_- claro que me acuerdo Hinata-chan- le sonreía mientras le daba un tierno beso – tu crees que me olvidaría el día más importante de mi novia-_

Cada vez que lo recordaba sentía como sus mejillas se ponían rojas, y sonreía como tonta, pero no podía evitarlo, Naruto ese día se había portado muy dulce.

-¡¡Hinata-sensei está roja!!- gritaron sus alumnos mientras comenzaban a reírse, haciendo que Hinata riera con ellos

_~~~~~~0~~~~~~_

-¡Por fin!, ya quería que acabe esto, ya me había cansado de verles las caras ha esos viejos-

-Naruto, tu nunca cambias verdad- le decía un joven pelinegro mientras lo miraba con una gotita en la cabeza

-Claro, que he cambiado, ahora soy mas guapo- decía Naruto mientras comenzaba a posar para su amigo haciendo que le salgan más gotitas

-No puedo creer como Hinata-chan te soporta- dijo mientras se ganaba una mala mirada de parte de su amigo, para después de un rato comenzaran a reírse

-Hinata-chan es perfecta… - lo dijo sin pensarlo, dejando de reír, y mirando a cualquier punto sin importancia, mientras Sasuke lo miraba seriamente

-Si que estas enamorado, pero te diré la verdad nunca pensé que olvidarías a Sakura…- deseo no haberlo dicho, al ver a su amigo cabizbajo – yo…

- No tienes que disculparte, yo… aun no la olvido –

-Lo sabía…- escucharon decir y miraron al lugar donde provenía la voz y se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba

- Sakura…-

* * *

Bueno espero que les guste este es el segundo fic que hago sobre Naruhina, y tambien quería agradecerles a los que me dejaron reviews en el fic que hice anteriormente.

Por un mundo con mas naruhina!!!

* * *


	2. El concierto

Hola!!! yo de nuevo aquí con el segundo capitulo, con mucho cariño a las que me apoyaron y me mandaron su review.

Canción: Perdida

Autor: Oreja de Van Gogh

* * *

**El concierto**

-Vamos, no te pongas nerviosa Hinata- decía una joven de cabello y ojos castaño, mientras trataba de darles animo a Hinata ya que esta se encontraba muy nerviosa- vamos Hinata te tienes que relajar-

- Lo sé, pero es que tú no sabes cuando espere por este día – dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo y se terminaba de arreglar, luciendo verdaderamente hermosa bajo un vestido color azul, que a ambos lados tenía cortes geométricos dejando ver parte de su blanca piel, con pequeños holanes que comenzaban a la altura de las rodillas. Su cabello lo había recogido en una sola coleta alta y había ondulado solamente las puntas. Sobre su cuello llevaba un discreto collar y el maquillaje, casi natural, que llevaba la hacía verse aún mejor – Y que tal como me veo-

-Hinata te ves perfecta, sabes cuando Naruto llegue se le caerá la baba- se burlo Tenten, haciendo que la tímida Hinata se ponga muy roja, quien se disponía a responderle a su amiga pero callo al escuchar al anfitrión del concierto presentándola ante el público- Eres la siguiente…, suerte Hinata- ambas se abrazaron y Hinata le agradeció en un pequeño susurro y dando un fuerte suspiro salio…

- Y aquí tenemos a nuestro maravillosa Hinata-sama – presentaba el anfitrión, mientras toda la gente presente comenzaba aplaudir – Nos interpretara "Perdida" -

- Muchas gracias…- Suspiro pero siguió con su gran sonrisa, aunque estaba nerviosa, sabia que lo iba a ser bien tenía el apoyo de todos a los que ella quería, su papá y su hermana habían venido de Japón, Neji su primo y además novio de su mejor amiga Tenten, Kiba su mejor amigo, y todos los demás, pero no pudo encontrar a Naruto, quizás era porque se había sentado en la parte trasera y por las luces de los reflectores no podía distinguirlo, así prefirió pensar ella a que Naruto se haya olvidado de su concierto – Espero que les guste…

_Yo crucé la línea blanca un día,  
Fue una noche con su amanecer,  
Puse un par de rombos en mi vida,  
Hice un viaje a un mundo que no ves_.

Mientras que en otro lugar, para ser mas exactos en un pequeño bar se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura hablando sobre lo habían hecho años atrás. Sasuke se despidió, dejando solos a Naruto y Sakura, quien ya se había tomado varias jarras de cervezas mientras Naruto seguía con el mismo vaso desde que habían llegado.

- Creo que deberías dejar de tomar – dijo Naruto viendo que la cerveza ya le comenzaba a afectar a su amiga pelirrosa, ya que esta se encontraba algo mareada – Ya deberíamos irnos-

- ¡No!, si la noche recién empieza – reprocho tomando otro vaso de cerveza de un gran sorbo - o… estas apurado, acaso no me extrañaste…

_¿Cuántos gramos pesan mi alegría?  
¿Cuánto pesa el miedo a ser feliz?  
Nunca me he sentido tan perdida,  
Y a ti tan lejos de mí._

- Sakura sabes que si te extrañe… -

- Pues no parece…- replico de manera muy aniñada haciendo un puchero y sacándole una sonrisa a su acompañante – no te rías…-

- Sakura, sabes que pareces una niña pequeña – dijo sin aguantarse su risa, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de su acompañante, para después ambos reír fuertemente

- Naruto… sabes que te extrañe mucho – dijo al parar de reír y ver fijamente a su **amigo**, quien al ver la mirada que le dirigía la pelirrosa bajo su mirada evitando verla a los ojos – Aún sientes algo por mí…-

_Levanté la tapa de mi misma,  
Encontré una niña en un jardín,  
Flores de papel y una muñeca,  
Nadie con un cuento para mí._

-yo… – abrió sus ojos por lo sorpresa que le había dado lo dicho por su amiga quien también lo miraba fijamente – Sakura…-

- No me respondas… – dijo desviando su mirada y tomando otro sorbo de cerveza – se que te ya no sientes algo mas que amistad por mí -

- Vamos Sakura, tenía que darme cuenta tarde o temprano que siempre ibas a querer a Sasuke – sonrió sin darse cuenta la triste mirada de su amiga – Aunque creo que fue tarde -

_Pude ver los restos de una fiesta,  
Restos en mi vida junto a ti,  
Pude ver la soledad tan cerca,  
Y a ti tan lejos de mí._

- Sasuke nunca me amo… – dijo en seco derramando varias lágrimas por la tristeza que sentía en ese momento, Naruto la abrazo y ella le correspondió recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos jade – pero tu Naruto siempre me vas a querer ¿verdad? … -

-Claro Sakura tu eres mi mejor amiga – respondió acariciándole los rosados cabellos de su amiga, sin romper el abrazo – Además…

-¿Tu quieres o amas a otra persona?– lo corto de manera muy brusca mirándolo seriamente pero paso desapercibido por Naruto

_Me dejé llevar por una tontería,  
Pensé que te quería un poco mas que a mí,  
Si pudiera dar la vida la daría,  
Volver a ser tu niña me haría tan feliz,  
Sin ti, no sé vivir._

- yo… amo a Hinata-chan – se sonrojo por lo dicho, rascándose la nuca y riendo bobamente

Lo miro muy sorprendido, su mejor amigo dijo que amaba a Hinata, la tímida chica quien en el colegio siempre se ponía roja cada ves que Naruto le hablaba y que todos pensaban que nunca se atrevería a decirle que lo quería mucho, si que todos estaban equivocados, pero estaba muy feliz por su amigo ahora era feliz al lado de Hinata –espero que seas muy feliz –

- Gracias Sakura- le sonrió muy feliz a su amiga quien también le sonrió, aunque Sakura por dentro se sintiera fatal no quería arruinar la felicidad de su amigo a si que solo fingió estar feliz por él.

_Todos los errores van a un puerto  
Donde espera un barco de vapor,  
Pero el mío aun lo llevo dentro  
Porque soy adicta a tu perdón._

-Creo que ya es tarde ya me tengo que ir…- se despido y salio corriendo del bar mientras derramaba muchas lágrimas y dejando a un confundido Naruto por la inesperada reacción de su amiga. Ya estando lejos del bar detuvo su paso, por su mente paso todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con Naruto – No… voy a luchar por Naruto…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- ¿Y que tal lo hice?- pregunto muy feliz Hinata mientras respiraba entrecortada por los nervios que había sentido estar cantando con un público de mas de cien personas.

- lo hiciste excelente – le contesto su amiga Tenten dándole un vaso con agua a Hinata quien se lo tomo todo de un sorbo – Si que estas con sed – ambas comenzaron a reír

- Si que lo hiciste excelente Hinata – ambas pararon de reír y le dirigieron una sonrisa al recién llegado que en sus manos tenía un ramo de flores – Son para ti-

- Gracias Kiba – agradeció Hinata tomando el ramo de flores y oliendo el aroma que emanaba las flores – etto… has visto a Naruto-kun –

- Naruto no ha venido -

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado!!! Por fis espero recibir sus reviews para subir mis animos que andan por los suelos...T.T

_Alguien a quien **crei** mi amigo... dijo que solo eramos compañeros de clase como conocidos... y aunque no lo crean eso me dolio mucho... _

Ojala que con sus reviews mis animos suban y de antemano se los agradesco

BYE!!!!


	3. separación

Hola!!!!!! aquí le vas la tercera parte espero que sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus consejos !!!!!!

* * *

Separación

"_- ¿Y que tal lo hice?- pregunto muy feliz Hinata mientras respiraba entrecortada por los nervios que había sentido estar cantando con un público de mas de cien personas._

_- lo hiciste excelente – le contesto su amiga Tenten dándole un vaso con agua a Hinata quien se lo tomo todo de un sorbo – Si que estas con sed – ambas comenzaron a reír_

_- Si que lo hiciste excelente Hinata – ambas pararon de reír y le dirigieron una sonrisa al recién llegado que en sus manos tenía un ramo de flores – Son para ti-_

_- Gracias Kiba – agradeció Hinata tomando el ramo de flores y oliendo el aroma que emanaba las flores – etto… has visto a Naruto-kun –_

_- Naruto no ha venido – " _

- ¿Que? – Preguntó sorprendida con un evidente tono de tristeza – se…seguro… que ocurrió alguna emergencia –

- Quizás…– le respondió fríamente – pero ya no hablemos de eso…-

- etto… OK pero no te enfades Kiba – le dijo sonriendo a su amigo, pero aun se le notaba esa tristeza en sus ojos que no paso desapercibido por Kiba, quien se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia el – Ano… ¿Que haces Kiba? –

-Se que estas triste... –

- Kiba me encuentro perfectamente –

- pero… –

- estoy segura que ocurrió algo en la empresa – le sonrió mientras Kiba la soltaba, y vio como Hinata lo miraba tiernamente y el no pudo evitar ponerse rojo y desviar su mirada a otro lugar

- Sabes, Naruto debería cuidarte más – le dijo aún sin mirarla a los ojos – ya que cualquiera quisiera estar contigo – dicho esto Hinata se sonrojo mucho. Tenten quien solo se había dignado a escuchar la conversación comenzó a reír recibiendo una mirada de confusión de parte de sus amigos.

- Es que parece como si Kiba … – paró al ver el gesto de Kiba, quien movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, entendió perfectamente lo que le intentaba decir su amigo – …estuviera cansado

- ¿cansado? – repitió lo ultimo dicho por su amiga – ¿cansado? pero de que, solo ha estado viéndome y escuchándome cantar –

- etto… si lo que pasa es que… – miró a Tenten para que lo ayudara a completar la mentira – es que… –

- está cansado por aplaudirte tanto – soltó Tenten lo primero que se le pasó por su cabeza y se maldijo en su mente por haber dicho algo tan tonto y lo único que hizo fue reír bobamente mientras sus amigos lo veían extrañados

- ¿por aplaudir? – pregunto levantando una ceja en señal de confusión mientras miraba a Kiba esperando una respuesta quien solo atino a sonreír mientras miraba a Tenten como diciendo _"tu me metiste en eso, tu me sacas"_

- etto… lo que pasa es que… – Tenten intentaba encontrar una idea rápido – cuando tu aplaudes… tienes que mover tus manos… de afuera para adentro… y eso un gran esfuerzo –

- sabes ya no te voy a preguntar más –

- Que imaginación tiene Tenten ¿no Hinata? – dijo mientras sonreía con una gotita en su nuca, mientras recibía una mirada asesina por parte de Tenten

- Si, mi imaginación es tan grande – enfatizo lo último mientras seguía mirando a Kiba quien solo le salía más gotitas en su nuca

- Bueno chicos, voy a hablar con mi papá y mi hermana – dijo mientras salía de la habitación dejando a solas a una muy amarga Tenten y a un muy asustado Kiba

- Sabes todo lo que he pasado por ti – le dijo muy amarga pero sus facciones cambiaron en un segundo cambiando por una burlona – así que te gusta…

- Shhh… no se lo digas por favor – rogó mientras juntaba las palmas de su mano

- deberías decírselo eres su mejor amigo –

- por eso mismo porque soy su mejor amigo y además ella esta enamorada de Naruto… –

No dijo nada solo se acerco y abrazo a su amigo, sabía que lo necesitaba y Kiba correspondió el abrazo, ambos guardaban silencio Kiba con su dolor y Tenten solo intentaba reconfortarlo, pero un sonido lo interrumpió separándose rápidamente al ver de quien se trataba – interrumpo –

- Claro que no Neji, bueno será mejor que los deje – se despidió Kiba dejando a su amiga Tenten y a su novio juntos

Salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la recepción donde se encontró con Hinata, quien se despedía de su padre y su hermana que ya se dirigían el hotel donde se hospedaban, Hinata lo reconoció y se acerco a él

- Kiba me harías un favor –

- Claro Hinata que pasa –

- ¿Me podrías llevar a mi apartamento? – le pregunto, teniendo como respuesta una sonrisa de parte de su amigo – Lo que pasa es que Tenten seguro se va con Neji y no quisiera… –

- Te entiendo no te preocupes –

- Gracias Kiba –

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto recién se encontraba llegando al apartamento que compartía con Hinata, procurando no hacer mucho ruido para no **despertar** a su enamorada, abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado y entro a hurtadillas sin hacer ruido, pero se llevo una sorpresa, dentro del departamento no se encontraba nadie, Naruto se extraño de no encontrar a Hinata ahí, se puso a rebuscar por todo el departamento, alguna nota que le dijera su paradero pero no lo encontró, lo único que había encontrado era un pequeño cuaderno, que era de un color dorado, cuando se dispuso abrirlo para comenzar a leerlo se pudo escuchar el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta y lo escondió detrás de él.

- Naruto… – susurró sorprendida de encontrarlo solo al abrir la puerta

- Hinata – saludó con su típica sonrisa y para después cambiar drásticamente su mirada al poder ver con quien se encontraba su enamorada – Kiba… –

Se formo un silencio incomodo, Kiba y Naruto se miraban con odio, mientras Hinata solo miraba al suelo – Naruto ¿paso algo con la empresa? – se animo a preguntar Hinata

- Con la empresa… no ha pasado nada – contestó, causando sorpresa en Hinata y Kiba quienes lo miraban con los ojos abiertos – pero a que no sabes quien vino… Sakura –

- ¡Idiota! – Gritó Kiba con intenciones de comenzar una pelea, pero Hinata lo detuvo poniéndose delante de él, quien al notar esto solo respiro hondo y dirigió su mirada a otro punto específico

- Naruto… – respiro hondo, sin saber como continuar y evitando que las lagrimas salgan – ¿estuviste toda la noche con Sakura? –

- Sí, pero no veo porque te pones así – dijo aún sin darse cuenta en el gran problema en que se había metido, algo le obligo a voltear su cara a otro lado, dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata quien lo miraba con varias lagrimas saliendo de sus perlados ojos y recorriendo todo el contorno de su cara - ¿Por qué… –

- No lo… preguntes – respondió entrecortada – simplemente me canse...

- Te espero afuera Hinata si me necesitas solo llámame – dijo Kiba al ver la tensa situación en el cual se encontraba y salio cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Al ver que Kiba ya no se encontraba en el cuarto, Naruto decidió continuar – te cansaste ¿de que?

- De que nunca me tomes en cuenta, siempre es primero tu empresa y ahora… Sakura – dijo intentando evitar que más lágrimas cayeran sin su permiso

- no entiendo… –

- no es necesario – lo dijo tan segura, que hasta ella misma se sorprendió de ello, pero ya no quería seguir sufriendo por esto, ya no más, todo tiene su limite

- ¿Estas terminando? –

- Sí… – dijo saliendo apresurada del cuarto y cerrando fuertemente la puerta, Naruto no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no podía salir de la impresión en que se encontraba y sintió como sus piernas eran incapaz de aguantar su peso y cayo de rodillas, golpeo fuerte el piso y dejo caer varias lagrimas. Mientras Hinata salio corriendo y abrazo a Kiba quien se encontraba esperándola y el pudo notar el gran sufrimiento de Hinata, quien no paraba de susurrar _¿Qué he hecho?..._

_..._

_

* * *

_

_No me maten ....!!!! pero es que .... quiero verlos sufrir a los dos * muajajaja* ( todos mirandola con cara de miedo ) eto.... espero que les haya gustado _

_bye_


	4. Visitas

HOLA!!!! AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL CUARTO CAPITULO, Y LES QUERÍA AGRADECER POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS. Y PARA NO SEGUIR ABURRIENDOLOS LES DEJO PARA QUE LO LEAN Y ME DEN SU COMENTARIO.

* * *

**Visitas**

– _te cansaste ¿de que? –_

_- De que nunca me tomes en cuenta, siempre es primero tu empresa y ahora… Sakura – dijo intentando evitar que más lágrimas cayeran sin su permiso _

_- no entiendo… – _

_- no es necesario – lo dijo tan segura, que hasta ella misma se sorprendió de ello, pero ya no quería seguir sufriendo por esto, ya no más, todo tiene su limite _

_- ¿Estas terminando? –_

_- Sí… – dijo saliendo apresurada del cuarto y cerrando fuertemente la puerta, Naruto no podía creer lo que había escuchado, no podía salir de la impresión en que se encontraba y sintió como sus piernas eran incapaz de aguantar su peso y cayo de rodillas, golpeo fuerte el piso y dejo caer varias lagrimas. Mientras Hinata salio corriendo y abrazo a Kiba quien se encontraba esperándola y el pudo notar el gran sufrimiento de Hinata, quien no paraba de susurrar ¿Qué he hecho?..._

Se quedo mirando la puerta por donde había salido **su**… Hinata, y cuando por fin había asimilado todo lo ocurrido salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, pero al salir ya no encontró a nadie, se tapo la cara con ambas manos sin evitar llorar, ya que ni siquiera conocía la dirección de la casa de Kiba como para ir a buscarla. Se sentía un maldito miserable, como pudo olvidar lo que ella tanto estaba esperando por meses. Regresó al cuarto para poder ver si encontraba algo que digiera donde vivía Kiba, pero no encontró nada.

- ¿Qué hago? – se preguntó tirándose en su cama y tapándose sus ojos con el antebrazo y pudo recordar el cuaderno dorado, agarró el cuaderno y comenzó a leerlo, eran sus composiciones, y eran grandiosas, solo con leer podía sentir el significado de cada palabra – Te tengo que recuperar… – se prometió el mismo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kiba la miraba como dormía, podía ver las amargas marcas que había dejado las lágrimas en la "hermosa cara" de su amiga, no pudo evitar dar un gran suspiro, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación detrás de él, le había costado mucho calmarla, seguro era la primera vez que veía la llorar de esa manera, a él le gustaba más cuando sonreía, cuando su linda sonrisa iluminaba hasta el cuarto más oscuro del mundo como cuando…

"- _¡Kiba! - gritó emocionada, con una gran sonrisa que marcaba todo su rostro – Naruto- kun me ha pedido que sea su enamorada –_

_Su cara se desencajó al escuchar eso, no pudo evitar agachar su mirada mientras podía sentir como su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos, pudo escuchar el llamado de su amiga que le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, mordió su labio inferior e hizo un esfuerzo sonriéndole a su amiga – Felicitaciones – _

_- Estoy tan contenta – dijo muy contenta, aún sin poder creer si era cierto, pero sin darse cuenta lo que le había causado a su amigo"_

No pudo evitar sentir ese pinchazo en el corazón al recordar eso, pero ahora ya no tenía porque sentirse igual que aquella vez…, ahora Hinata había terminado con Naruto y podía tener una oportunidad con ella.

…..

…

..

.

Ya eran más de las tres de la tarde Naruto no había asistido a su trabajo sus amigos se encontraban muy preocupados por él, ya que el no era de faltar, y no pudieron evitar lo peor por lo que Sakura sugirió que debían y a buscarlo, para poder sacarse las dudad de cómo se encontraba.

- ¿Tú crees que se encuentre bien? – preguntó Sakura al pelinegro que se encontraba junto a ella.

- Seguro que sí – contesto muy frío, haciendo que su acompañante se enojara, y lo mirara de mala gana

- Deberías preocuparte más por tu mejor amigo ¿no crees? –

- Lo estoy – le respondió mientras tocaba la puerta dando suaves golpecitos, Sakura lo quedo mirando, y este al notar que la mirada de su amiga no se apartaba y volteó a mirarla fijamente, quien al ver esto volteó y miró a un lugar sin específico - ¿qué te pasa? –

- A mi nada… – dijo agachando su mirada, mientras sus pómulos adquirían un color rosa – _solo que aún te amo… – _susurró suavemente

-¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó, haciendo que su compañera la mirara totalmente sorprendida

- Dije… que porque se demorara tanto Naruto –

-Tienes razón – contestó mirándola de reojo, ya que él había escuchado perfectamente lo dicho por la pelirrosa.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Naruto del otro lado de la puerta, su voz se escuchaba algo ronca.

- Somos Sasuke y Sakura – contestó la pelirrosa, después solo se escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y Naruto los insito a que entraran – ¿paso algo Naruto? - preguntó después de haber tomado asiento

Naruto se quedó viendo el suelo, mientras se mordía su labio inferior tan fuertemente hasta que comenzó a sangrar, sus amigos lo vieron muy preocupados – Hinata terminó conmigo – lo dijo de tal modo que parecía que cada palabra pronunciada como si un cuchillo le hubiera atravesado el corazón.

- Lo siento tanto – dijo la pelirrosa intentando consolar a su amigo

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – preguntó Sasuke, mirando directamente a su amigo, mientras este le sostuvo la mirada solo por unos cuantos segundos y después lo bajo.

Sakura al ver como reacciono el rubio le metió un coscorrón al pelinegro – ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –

- Porque eres un insensible y… –

- Tiene razón – interrumpió Naruto, ganándose una mirada de duda de parte de sus amigos – yo fui un completo idiota –

- eso ya lo sabemos… – dijo el pelinegro ganándose otro coscorrón de parte de su amiga – este si me dolió –

- no me importa – respondió la pelirrosa - ¿Por qué dices eso Naruto? –

- Porque no supe apreciar a Hinata como ella se lo merecía –

- Quizás tu si supiste apreciar, y es ella la que no… – fue interrumpida por Sasuke quien le había tapado la boca – omm…

- disculpa no te entiendo – dijo Sasuke a la pelirrosa con una cara burlona, mientras la chica trataba de zafarse pero no podía – creo que debes hacer algo para recuperarla ya que Hinata es una estupenda mujer y cualquiera querría estar con… –

- ¡Ja! – Se liberó la pelirrosa, y le sacó la lengua de una manera muy infantil – y yo creo que si ella terminó contigo ella se lo pie… –

- Sasuke tiene razón – dijo Naruto, cortando de golpe a la pelirrosa – y tengo una idea… –

- Ustedes ganan – dijo Sakura tapándose la cara con ambas manos para después sobarse las sienes – pero vamos a la cafetería – dicho esto sus amigos asintieron y se dispusieron a salir para poder dirigirse a la cafetería.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras tanto Hinata se encontraba con Tenten en la cafetería, la castaña trataba de subirle los ánimos a su amiga quien se encontraba realmente mal, por lo sucedido con Naruto.

- No sé como me convenciste de venir aquí –

- Llámalo el poder de la amistad – dijo Tenten sacándole una sonrisa a su amiga – creo que debes darle otra oportunidad a Naruto –

- ¿Qué? – dijo totalmente desencajada por lo dicho por su amiga – él… –

- Te demostró muchas veces cuanto te ama – la interrumpió mirándola seriamente

- Tengo que pensarlo – dijo cabizbaja para después sonreírle a su amiga – disculpa, tengo que ir al tocador – se retiró dejando sola a su amiga quien se dispuso a seguir tomando el caliente café

Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto recién se encontraban llegando a la cafetería, se sentaron en las sillas de una mesa desocupada, la mesera se acercó y los atendió, los tres pidieron café y la mesera se retiró para poder traer los pedidos.

- Esa no es Tenten – dijo Sasuke al ver a la castaña

- seguro ella sabe donde esta Hinata – se alegró Naruto, este se disponía a ir a hablar con Tenten, pero Sakura lo agarró de su camisa y le dio un beso, el se quedó atónito al igual que el pelinegro. Naruto se separó de ella mirándola serio, pero al alzar la vista pudo distinguir a Hinata con varias lagrimas en sus ojos, esta salió corriendo rápidamente del local y Naruto se dispuso a seguirla pero algo se lo impidió

- Naruto… - dijo la pelirrosa agarrándolo de la muñeca

* * *

QUE LES PARECIÓ, SE QUE VAN A LLEGAR MUCHAS AMENAZAS POR EL BESO ENTRE SAKURA Y NARUTO, PERO ES QUE QUERÍA DARLE MAS DRAMA AL FIC PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN TODO SE VA _ARREGLAR QUIZAS ( QUIZAS NO)_ EN EL OTRO CAPITULO.

_ OLENKITA!!! SE DESPIDE !!!!_

_BYE!!!!_


	5. Disculpas y soluciones

_Hola!!! como estan? espero que se encuentren bien, y pues disculpen el retraso, pero se me olvidó por completo fue un lapsus brutus de mi parte, pero aquí les va el quinto capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

**Disculpas y soluciones**

_._

_._

_- Esa no es Tenten – dijo Sasuke al ver a la castaña _

_- seguro ella sabe donde esta Hinata – se alegró Naruto, este se disponía a ir a hablar con Tenten, pero Sakura lo agarró de su camisa y le dio un beso, el se quedó atónito al igual que el pelinegro. Naruto se separó de ella mirándola serio, pero al alzar la vista pudo distinguir a Hinata con varias lagrimas en sus ojos, esta salió corriendo rápidamente del local y Naruto se dispuso a seguirla pero algo se lo impidió _

_- Naruto… - dijo la pelirrosa agarrándolo de la muñeca _

- ¡Suéltame! – gritó furioso soltándose de golpe de la pelirrosa, quien lo miraba con un evidente miedo – ¡tú sabias que estaba Hinata ahí! –

Naruto se dispuso a salir de la cafetería para seguir a Hinata, – Eres idiota – escupió Tenten, quien alargó una mano para pegarle una bofetada tan fuerte que obligó al rubio a voltear la cabeza. – Ella te iba a perdonar –

- Te juró, que yo la amo – respondió frotándose su mejilla golpeada

Tenten lo quedó mirando, para después dar un fuerte suspiro – Lo sé – admitió resignada – sabes te voy ayudar –

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó muy feliz a lo que Tenten solo asintió

- Pero que sea la última vez Uzumaki – amenazó – y creo que deberías conseguirte otra amiga… no como esa –

Naruto solo calló, y salio de la cafetería junto a la castaña, mientras Sakura estaba cabizbaja, Sasuke la miró decepcionado - ¿Porqué lo hiciste Sakura? –

- yo…él me gusta – contestó dudando de sus propias palabras

- ¿estas segura? – preguntó, haciendo que Sakura alzara su mirada hacia él y lo sostuviera solo por algunas milésimas de segundos para después esquivar su mirada – sabes lo que creo… – al ver que su amiga seguía sin responder él continuo – A ti no te gusta Naruto, lo único que hiciste fue algo muy egoísta –

- que… ¿egoísta? ¿Qué no me gusta Naruto? ¿Y tu como sabes todo eso? – refutó molesta

- Claro que eres egoísta, tú siempre creíste que Naruto te iba a amar por siempre – respondió con el mismo tono de voz, con el que Sakura le había hablado – pero al ver que Naruto ya era feliz junto con Hinata, tú te sentiste "sola" –

- no sé de que me hablas – se hizo la indiferente

- claro que lo sabes, solo pensaste en ti –

- yo… –

- ¿tú, que Sakura? – preguntó desesperado de qué Sakura solo le conteste con monosílabos o con tartamudeos – Admite que solo dices que te gusta porque tienes miedo de que te quedes sola, que Naruto haya sido el único que se llego a enamorar de ti –

- ¡Ya lo admito! – gritó golpeando la mesa y parándose de golpe, con varias lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos jade, llamó la atención de todos los presentes que se encontraban el cafetería – ¡nunca me va a perdonar! –

- Conozco a Naruto, el te va a perdonar – le contestó sin importarle que toda la gente los quedaba mirando – mas bien sería ¿Qué vas a ser **tú** para que merezcas su perdón? –

- Yo debería disculparme con Hinata y Naruto – respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al pelinegro, quien este solo asintió con su cabeza

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata se encontraba en el apartamento de Kiba, ya que él se la había ofrecido, hasta que ella consiguiera un apartamento y ahora no tenía trabajo ya que los alumnos estaban de vacaciones, quizás se conseguiría un trabajo solo por las vacaciones, ya que hasta ahora seguía esperando el llamado Kakashi Hatake el dueño del local donde canto la noche pasado.

- Hasta ahora espero la llamada – suspiró mientras veía su celular, pero de pronto este se prendió y comenzó a sonar – aló –

- hola Hinata, soy yo Kiba –

- Hola, ¿pasa algo? –

- no, solo me preguntaba si quisieras ir a comer hoy en la noche –

- etto… – no sabía que contestar, pero escuchó que tocaban la puerta y fue abrirla y se llevo una sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba – Kiba te llamó después – colgó

Se aclaró la garganta – Hola – saludó nerviosa evitando mirarla a los ojos, a los que ella pensó que estarían llenó de furia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, no con cólera o furia, sino de duda, lo que sorprendió mucho a la recién llegada, quien alzó su vista para mirarla

- ¿No estas amarga? – soltó sin pensar

- Sakura, no soy la clase de persona que guarda resentimiento en su interior – dijo tan segura que hizo que Sakura callará, y al ver que está no emitía ni un sonido – si solo vienes a eso… -

- no, yo vine a disculparme – la cortó y se disculpó mirándola fijamente en sus ojos perlas, que se encontraban muy abiertos por la sorpresa que le había dado de que la pelirrosa se haya disculpado.

- Naruto…te mandó – susurró levemente, y tembló un poco aún le dolía mencionarlo y recordar todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, pero tenía que ser fuerte – ¡dile que no funciona! –

- Naruto… se amargó conmigo – respondió sinceramente bajando su mirada – se amargó, porque yo sabía muy bien que él solo te iba amar a ti, que yo ya había perdido mi oportunidad con él, porque él solo tenía ojos para ti –

- Sakura, ¿Tú lo besaste a propósito? – preguntó seria y mordiéndose fuertemente sus labio inferior esperando una pequeña esperanza, que le diga que **su **Naruto aún la quiere

- Sí, yo… en ese momento, sentí – intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para poder explicar que había sentido en ese momento, y descubrió algo que la hizo sentir fatal – egoísmo –

- ¿Egoísmo? –

- Sí, al ver que tú ya eras feliz con Naruto, y yo… – calló al no saber que más decir, Hinata solo le quedo mirando, de un lado ella la comprendía, pero no tenía excusa lo que había hecho

- Sakura creo que deberías irte – dijo Hinata sin mirarla a los ojos – las cosas siempre pasan por al… –

- sabes, en este momento Naruto esta ideando la manera de conquistarte de nuevo – la cortó, y pudo ver la media sonrisa que se le había formado a Hinata al escuchar lo que había dicho – y me sentiría peor de lo que estoy sintiéndome ahora si no lo perdonas, por mí culpa –

Dio un gran suspiro y le sonrió a Sakura, _¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser tan buena? ¿La hubiera hecho sufrir más? _Pensó Hinata para sí misma – Tu no tienes … toda la culpa por lo que Naruto y yo… – se cortó ella misma al ver que su teléfono celular sonaba de nuevo – espérame un momento – se excusó – aló –

- Hinata Hyuuga, habla Kakashi Hatake – 

- ¿Kakashi Hatake? – repitió lo ultimó dicho sorprendida, sin poder creerse – el dueño de _paradise_ –

- Así es, nos gustaría que vuelva cantar en nuestro local – 

- Po… Por supuesto – tartamudeo por los efectos del nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento

- Y no se preocupe por la paga, le pagaremos 100 dólares por noche –

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y por un momento ella no pudo articular ni una sola palabra – Entonces señorita Hyuuga la esperamos, para poder firmar contrato – 

- Sí claro… – no pudo continuar al ver que ya habían colgado – Sakura si no te importa, debo alistarme para salir –

- No te preocupes, espero que tomes en cuenta mis palabras – se disponía a retirarse

- Espera Sakura – la detuvo Hinata – gracias por aclararme las cosas –

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~º~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- y ¿aceptó? – preguntó impaciente el rubio quién miraba al joven que se encontraba al frente de él, que tenía una máscara que le cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, solo dejando al descubierto uno de sus ojos, su cabello era de color plateado.

- Naruto… – comenzó a decir fingiendo tristeza, pero al ver la cara del rubio se resignó a contarle la verdad de una vez por toda – si aceptó, hoy en la noche viene –

- Bien, ahora a seguir lo planeado – dijo feliz, ya que logró lo que se había planeado

- Entonces Naruto, ya sabes lo que vas a ser – dijo la castaña que también se encontraba junto con ellos – no lo vayas a malograr –

- Ojala que eso no pase – comentó Kakashi, quién se reía junto con Tenten

- Pues, para que sepan, todo lo tengo aquí – dijo mostrando el cuaderno dorado perteneciente a Hinata – además yo soy un muy buen… –

- ¡Oh! Vamos Naruto si no fuera por mí y Tenten – le aclaró Kakashi que lo miraba con bastante superioridad

- Un buen amigo me hubiera dejado soñar – dijo Naruto decepcionado, y causando gracia a sus amigos quienes comenzaban a reírse

- Esta bien hay que practicar – dijo Kakashi poniéndose serio – que mis clientes también están en juego –

Tenten y Naruto lo quedaron mirando con una ceja levantada – Lo único que te importa, es la plata – dijeron los dos a la vez – consiguiendo que Casi los mirará con una cara de indignación fingida

-Yo todavía que los ayudo – dijo fingiendo llanto, a lo que los tres comenzaron a reír – bueno chicos, será mejor que vayan a practicar, aún tengo que hacer algo aquí en la oficina, después los alcanzo –

Naruto y Tenten salieron de la oficina dispuestos a practicar – no sabía que conocías a Kakashi – dijo Tenten

- Y yo no sabía que fueras confianzuda – dijo haciéndole amargar a la castaña que le tiró un golpe en la cabeza – ¡Ouch! – se quejó por el golpe

- ¿Dime de donde conociste a Kakashi? –

- Mi abuelo Jiraiya fue su profesor en el colegio –

- ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijiste a Hinata? –

- No sabía que Kakashi era el dueño –

- ¿Acaso Hinata nunca te lo dijo? – preguntó, mirándolo intrigado a Naruto quien le sonrió de manera tonta y rascándose la nuca.

- nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que eran la misma persona –

- será que eres tonto Naruto – lamentó la castaña, quien lo miraba con una cara de decepción – mejor ve a practicar, para que todo salga bien – dijo sonriendo, y recibió una sonrisa por parte de Naruto.

.

.

* * *

_Y que tal les parecio? Se que ustedes querían un sufrimiento para Sakura, pero no le quize cambiar mucho la personalidad a Hinata, ya saben que Hinata es buena, de buenos sentimientos. _

_Este capitulo lo hice un poco más largito, y creo que aún se ve corto, pero prometo que para el proximo capitulo lo voy a hacer más largo, __Y bueno el otro capitulo ya es la final. _

_y me gustaría que escojan entre estas canciones:_

_- Un siglo sin ti - Chayanne_

_- Antes - Obbie Bermudez _

_Bueno no se me ocurre más canciones xD y bueno eso es todo. _

_Bye!!!!_

_Olenkita_


End file.
